Generally, feeling during use and after use is quite important for cosmetics. For example in the case of hair and skin cleansers, in addition to its inherent function of cleansing force, the quality of the foams during cleansing and the feeling of hair and skin after cleansing are also important. As for the foam quality, creamy foams with smaller air bubbles tend to be popular. Alternatively as for the feeling of hair and skin, cleansers containing a surfactant higher in cleansing force often lead to undesired defatting of the skin and hair. Thus, there is a need for a cleanser giving a moisturized and comfortable feeling.
Therefore, studies for improvement in the foam quality and the feeling by adding various polymers to a cleanser base are under progress. For example, patent document 1 discloses a cleanser containing a cationic polymer, and patent documents 2 and 3 disclose a cleanser containing a cationic polymer and an amphoteric polymer constituted from an anionic monomer, a cationic monomer and a nonionic monomer.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S62-4799
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-64678
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-73257